


What Lies Within

by AppleCiderr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Animal Transformation, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Protective Cooper Barton, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Tony Stark went missing after Civil War, but nobody cared enough to go searching for him, all believing that he just needed some time on his own to pout. Meanwhile he has been horribly experimented on, and transformed into something other than human.When he escapes, he finds himself running into three children who seem to be just as lost as him, just as hunted, just as afraid. He remembers then, and he knows he has to protect them.Now, Tony Stark, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel Barton must survive the dangers that surround and chase after them while they desperately try and find the loved ones they miss so much.





	1. Three Lost Souls and a Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but haven't wanted to act on it until another writer posted http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245809/chapters/25135620 and I read it, gave me enough courage to write it!
> 
> So, please read and enjoy both our stories!

In the vast, green jungle, the peaceful sounds of birds tweeting and rushing water was suddenly shattered by a loud, violent roar and the cracking of gunshots. 

 

A large, black blur suddenly flew through the underbrush, followed by many masked men a few moments later. These men skidded to a stop, looking around the large trees quickly. “Where did it go?” One of them demanded,”We can’t lose the experiment!”

 

The blur leapt out from the green bushes, a roar escaping as their huge paws slammed into the first man’s stomach, teeth sinking into their neck. The man screamed, falling to the ground. Two other soldiers cried out, turning their guns to the large creature and shooting.

 

The panther turned, running back through the trees. His sensitive hearing heard the man yell,”Don’t let it get away, shoot if you have to!!”

 

Running as fast as it could, the panther skidded around a tree, ignoring the leaves slamming into his face. He noticed a light ahead, and desperately hoped that there was some type of freeway or town that he could hide in. These bastards wouldn’t chase him around people, where they might be discovered. It was his only hope, the only chance he had for safety-

 

But as the black big cat broke through the trees, he let out a cry, skidding to a stop right at the edge of a tall, shaky cliff. His ears flattened against the back of his head, brown eyes staring down in fear. His body turned, trying run back into the trees before they caught up with him, but it was too late.

 

The men now stood near the edge of the cliff as well, using their bodies to block any escape from the open cliff. One of the closer men smirked, and declared,”Nowhere for you to go now,  _ Stark _ .”

 

The panther’s body shuddered, his hackles raising as he hissed loudly. _ No! I can’t go back! You can’t make me!!  _ The men moved forward as large paws moved backwards, and he released a violent roar.

 

As the soldiers moved forward and he moved back, the ground underneath them suddenly wasn’t as secure. The combined weight of a large panther and full grown men wasn’t easy for the cliff to hold. Tony realized this right away thanks to his sensitive paws. He quickly backed all the way to the edge, putting all his weight into the ground.

 

The rock crumbled below them. Tony’s body tensed, paws spreading out. But he didn’t let go, because falling to his death was better than whatever HYDRA was going to do to him. As the rock fell, his brown eyes stared at the panicked soldiers with pride.

 

The rock broke apart as he fell. But instead of falling for a while, he slammed into rock below it. His body flopped, rolling off the edge of the rock and tumbling down the rest of the mountain. He let out yowls of pain all the way down, until something cold and wet surrounded him. 

 

It hurt, but the adrenaline was still pulsing through his body. He stood up, his wet fur dragging a bit. Frantically, the big cat looked around, before noticing something next to him. The river was much larger and deeper next to him, with a waterfall falling into it.

 

_ Why couldn’t I have fallen right there?!  _ Tony wondered angrily, but didn’t dwell on it too long. He ran into the water, his paws paddling frantically and ignoring the burning pain in his body, he didn’t know how fast they could get down the cliff, he needed to move fast. 

 

When his eyes caught the sight of something behind the waterfall, he quickly swam towards it. He pushed through the rushing waters, and found a small cave. Quickly, he pushed himself from the water, pressing himself as far back as he could, and desperately hoping they wouldn't be able to find him.

 

Curled up tightly, he listened as intently as possible. His intelligent eyes watched the movement beyond the waterfall, watching them pace and look around the river. Tony was thankful he stayed in the water, he didn’t leave any tracks.

 

It felt like hours passed by before he finally saw them gather together in front of the waterfall. He couldn’t hear a thing they were saying over the rushing waters, but he saw one man point, and they all rushed off together. Still afraid, he remained tense, waiting to see if they were going to come back. 

 

After several long, painful moments, they didn’t appear in his vision anymore.. They were gone. Instantly, relief filled the panther’s system. The adrenaline vanished, his legs shaking a moment before giving way. He crashed to the ground, too exhausted to get back up. Finally.. I finally escaped.. 

 

The big cat released a huge, thankful sigh. It had been so long, he was so tired.. Tony didn’t even have enough energy to stay cautious any longer.. He just wanted to rest. His brown eyes slowly closed, as he fell asleep to the sound of rushing water.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

Thankfully, when Tony woke up, he was still alone underneath the waterfall. The panther sighed in relief, before his left front leg began to throb. He growled slightly, pushing himself with his other paws. After testing the paw a few times, he realized he could still stand, but it hurt rather pretty badly. Of course, it was nothing compared to the other things HYDRA did.

 

Tony’s sleek, lean body turned, stalking towards the edge of the waterfall. He poked his head out slightly, brown eyes examining carefully. When he saw nothing, he waded out into the water again, swimming over to the shallow end. This time, lifting his head into the air. His black nose twitched slightly, as he sniffed the air for any scent of them. Any scent he caught was days old, so he then began to wade through the water.

 

Despite the pain in his body, he knew he couldn't stop stop.  _ I have to keep going.. _ Tony thought with determination. _ I don't know when those sick fucks will come back, they want me alive, they won't just give up. _

 

The panther cringed as memories of the pain and experimentations crawled into his brain, but shook his head quickly. No, he couldn't think about that. He was safe, and if he wanted to keep it that way he needed to remain vigilant. 

 

Staying in the shallow water as to not make tracks, the genius never allowed his mind to wander again. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, they could be anywhere, he needed to stay alert.

 

The wilderness around him was obviously nervous about the appearance of the big cat. He could hear birds nervously chirping, and the sound of animals slinking around quickly, to avoid him. 

 

His stomach was desperately clawing for some sustenance, but even his animal instincts knew that running away was the safer decision. 

 

He looked around the large trees, he took a sharp left turn, deciding that he had gone far enough away. It was safe.. For now.

 

Tony’s sleek body sloshed onto the grass, which tickled his abused paw pads slightly. He brought his back legs up, shaking the water off them, and making his way through deep forest, long tail swishing above the ground. 

 

Just as he passed through the large brush, he heard something else moving. He heard voices.. His ears rose on his head, paw stopping in midair. His sensitive hearing listened closely, trying to discern if it was the Handler and the other soldiers..

 

_ No, no.. That’s too high to be HYDRA soldiers.. Too high to be an adult..  _ He thought. His black paw slowly lowering to the ground as instincts took over. He lowered himself into the greenery, haunches raised. Then, the genius tured panther began to creep forward.

 

As he crept closer, ears flicking towards the noise, he started to realize what exactly was making it. It wasn’t Handler, or the soldiers… It sounded like something else.

 

It sounded like kids.

 

_ I haven’t smelt anything but forest for miles, how did they get all the way out here? _ He thought worriedly, his sensitive nose taking in the air once more as he crept closer, his head pushing through the trees to get a view of the group. He could see three of them.. And they weren't just any kids..

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

“We’re lost!” Lila exclaimed sadly,”How are we supposed to find mom now!?”

 

Cooper had taken a seat, his longer black hair falling into his eyes. “Why are you yelling at me?!” He snapped,”It’s Nathaniel’s fault anyways!”

 

The two year old in question didn't seem to care that he got them lost. Instead, he was laughing and clapping his little hands. “Green! Green!” He squealed,”We got trees!”

 

Cooper frowned at his brother, feeling a slight annoyance at the fact he got them lost.. Of course, Nathaniel was 2, he didn't know much better. 

 

They had been heading towards the Wakandan palace. T’Challa was moving them into hiding because some asshole named Ross was hunting them down, trying to find their father.  _ Of course..  _ The teenager muttered darkly.  _ Clint seems to ruin everything these days. _

 

But along the way their ride had to stop because of some technical difficulties. Nathaniel had apparently seen something interesting in the forest, and his little legs moved as fast as he could to get it. Cooper knew their mom was stressed, she didn't need to be panicking about Nathaniel right now. So he figured he would just be able to run in, grab Nathaniel, and his mom would be none the wiser. 

 

But when he and Lila caught up to Nathaniel, they realized that they had no idea where they were. The three kids were surrounded by giant trees and large plants that covered their vision for miles. 

 

Trying to wander only sent them in different directions with no real clue as to where their mother was. They were completely, and utterly lost.

 

Lila looked around again, messing with her  dark hair for the probably hundredth time in the last five minutes. “Maybe we should look around some more? Someone might find us!” She nervously suggested.

 

“No, we should stay here,” Cooper firmly declared,”What if we’re closer than we think, and we leave, and they miss finding us?”

 

“But if we’re closer than we think, shouldn't we just look around? Maybe we’ll find people!” She exclaimed, her hands shaking with anxiety.

 

“I know what I'm doing, Lila, okay!?” Cooper yelled,”Don't argue with me, I'm the oldest!”

 

Lila angrily stepped forward, pointing her finger in his face. “Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you know everything!” She hissed,”You got us even more lost!”

 

Cooper and Lila continued to yell, arguing over their predicament out of fear more than hatred. Nathaniel watched his siblings for a moment, frowning at all the loud noises. It reminded the toddler of when mommy and daddy fought before daddy left. He didn't like that..

 

Suddenly, there was a small rustle behind him. Nathaniel turned around, his dirty blonde hair shaking in the small breeze, and tilted his head. It took a moment, but he saw it. There, in the bushes, he saw a big nose with whiskers and brown eyes staring out at him. 

 

Instantly, his little mind was reminded of the cats on their farm. They weren't really pets, but his mommy let them stay and fed them because they took care of the rats. Nathaniel loved kitties, and seeing a super huge kitty was even cooler! He didn't know kitties could be that big.

 

Using his small limbs, he pushed himself onto his feet and toddled over to the green bush, giggles escaping him. 

 

As he moved closer, the big kitty pushed his head all the way out of the trees. Oh! The kitty wanted to see him too! This made Nathaniel even more excited.

 

“Kitty!” He said happily, reaching the big black cat, his small hand reaching up to touch it, and..

 

“NATHANIEL NO!” Lila’s voice screamed, making the toddler stumble in surprise and fall back on his butt. Lila instantly yanked him closer, lifting him to her chest and backing away from the big kitty. Nathaniel instantly started to cry, his hands reaching for the kitty still.

 

Surprisingly, to Cooper, his sister’s scream didn’t scare off the panther. In fact, the big cat instead rose to his full height, creeping out of the bushes and into full view. _ Oh dear god.. He’s huge, it’s going to kill us! _ Cooper felt his heart trying to break through his chest, his hand scrambling to find a weapon. 

 

As the panther padded closer, Cooper’s hand found possession of a large rock. He quickly moved in front of his siblings, and raised it above his head. “G-get away from us! I’m n-not afraid to hurt you!” Cooper yelled.

 

“No! Don’t hurt kitty!” Nathaniel sobbed, causing Cooper’s eyes to flick towards him for a moment. But in that simple second, the big cat had managed to take many steps closer.

 

“STAY AWAY!” Cooper yelled, throwing the rock as hard as he could. It crashed into the panther’s head, causing the animal to flinch, ears flattening against his head. Cooper could see the blood on the panther’s head from the hard hit, but surprisingly, the creature didn’t get angry.

 

Cooper’s hazel eyes watched him carefully as his breathing picked up, their eyes remained locked for several moments. The big cat’s eyes seemed.. Calm, and calculated, as if he was thinking of something.

 

The big paws moved closer, and this time Cooper didn’t move, he stayed perfectly still. Lila began to get nervous as well, and whispered,”Cooper..”

 

“Shh..” The older boy said, as the panther took one last step, before sitting down. It’s tail swished on the ground slightly, but other than that it remained still.

 

Slowly, Cooper reached his hand out, trembling slightly, and walking a little closer. Then, he slowly lowered his hand onto the top of the panther’s soft head. Cooper tensed, waiting for his hand to be bitten off… But nothing happened.

 

Opening his eyes, he moved his hand to it’s ears, experimentally scratching behind them. A loud, relaxed noise that Cooper wasn't expecting to hear escaped the cat, leaning into Cooper’s hand.

 

The panther seemed to forget just how heavy he was, however, as he and Cooper both toppled to the ground. Cooper cried out in surprise, sitting up quickly as he turned back to the panther. It was now rolling on the ground, it’s fuzzy belly visible as it let out happy noises. 

 

Lila giggled, placing Nathaniel down. “Aww! He’s just a big sweetheart!” She squealed happily, moving over to rub the panther’s belly.

 

“Pet the kitty?” Their two year old brother asked hopefully, walking over, and looking at his siblings innocently. 

 

Cooper let out a soft chuckle and nodded. “Yes Nathaniel,” He responded,”You can pet the kitty.”

 

Nathaniel let out an excited squeal, clapping his hands and running over to the cat, flopping on the middle of the panther’s belly. The cat’s tail thrashed for a moment, a surprised chuff escaping him, before he relaxed. Nathaniel smiled, running his chubby fingers through the fur. 

 

The kids took in the warmth and safety the panther gave off, and started to relax for the first time in hours. The stress of their parent’s fighting, the trip to Wakanda, knowing they were being chased, and getting lost had finally caught up with them. They were all so tired.. 

 

Nathaniel was the first to fall asleep, curled against the panther’s belly. Lila want next, asleep next to the two year old. Cooper was last, petting the panther’s head a little longer before moving to the other side of Nathaniel, to keep the toddler warm, and allowed himself to relax into sleep. 

 

After all three had gone to sleep, Tony lowered his head to the floor, his tail curling over the children’s backs protectively. _ I don’t know what they are doing out here.. Or where we are, but the least I can do is keep them safe until they’re found.. _ He thought.  _ I know Clint and the rest of team Cap are probably searching for them. After they’re found, I’ll keep running. It’s not like they’ll realize it’s me, and even if they did, they probably wouldn’t care.. _

 

_ They already proved that much.. So why would anyone care enough to look for me? _


	2. Keep Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the Barton kids find themselves in a it of a pickle, while the Rouge Avengers find out about the missing children from Laura.

Cooper grew slightly aware as something cold pressing against his neck roughly, over and over, along with some loud chuffing. He groaned, keeping his eyes shut as he rolled over, trying to avoid having to wake up. “Five more minutes, Mama…” He grumbled.

 

However, Instead of his mother’s gentle voice scolding him, a loud, frustrated growl is what he got in return. It was enough to make Cooper jump into a sitting position, his eyes snapping open to look at who it could possibly be.

 

In front of him was the panther from yesterday. Cooper felt confusion, that was instantly followed by a sting of sadness as he realized that it wasn't a dream, they were really lost in the middle of nowhere.

 

He yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, buddy, mom always says I'm a really heavy sleeper and-” He pulled his hands off his eyes and noticed something. “Hey.. What’s wrong..?”

 

The panther let out a frantic mewl, his paws kicking up the dust as he turned his head to look around the bushes, before turning back to Cooper and letting out another frantic noise. The brown eyes were filled with panic, and ears flattened against his head.

 

Cooper narrowed his eyes, and worriedly asked,”What are you-” But then, there was the noise of rustling through the brush, and whispering voices. The teen’s eyes widened in horror, scrambling to his feet. “Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fuck,” He croaked, running over to his sister. 

 

Shaking the girl violently until her eyes groggily opened, he then yanked her to her feet, clapping his hand over her mouth. The panther skidded over to Nathaniel, gently taking the toddler’s shirt in his jaws, and dashing into the bushes. Cooper quickly followed after the animal, desperate to get as far away from whoever could be in the jungle with them. As much as Cooper wanted it to be his mother, he knew that the chances of it being Ross were just as high.

 

The Panther let out a frantic growl, sliding down a small hill covered in leaves, before scrambling around some trees. The Panther continued to bob and weave through the brush so much that Cooper and Lila had a hard time keeping up, even though it was obvious the Panther was slowing down for them.

 

As fast as they were going, it was obvious someone was following them. The panther skidded to a stop after he ran around a fallen log, before skidding to a stop. His ears were raised slightly, as he looked at the spot underneath the log.

 

The voices were getting louder though, and Cooper began to panic again. “What are you doing!?” He whispered harshly,”We need to keep going! They'll catch us at this rate!”

 

The large cat let out an angry chuff, and then nudged the leaves slightly before pushing his way through them completely. 

 

Lila gasped, and whispered,”Cooper, it’s empty under there!” The girl quickly dropped to her knees, crawling underneath along with the Panther. Cooper quickly followed, his hands slapping against the cold stone of the cavern underneath the log.

 

Luckily for them, the leaves bounced back into position, swaying a bit before calming down. Just as they did, they heard the footsteps echoing above them, and the shadows of guns against the leaves. 

 

Lila let out a fearful breath, scooting closer to the panther in the darkness of the cavern. Her hands grabbed at his fur, burying her face against his shoulder. Nathaniel's body curled against the panther’s chest, shuddering but seeming to understand that crying right now was not a good idea. 

 

Cooper looked back at the entrance one time before crawling over as quietly as possible, his hand grabbing another rock off the ground while he moved. As he moved to sit on his knees behind the panther, whom had moved to a crouched position, hackles raised and prepared at attack. Cooper raised the rock above his head, eyes watching the shadows, ready to defend his siblings at all cost.

 

There was the sound of crunching leaves for a little longer, no words were said by the people outdoors. Everything in the forest seemed to be quiet, waiting, fearing…

 

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

 

Holes suddenly appeared through leaves, bullets hitting the ground before bouncing back up. Lila screamed as Nathaniel cried out in terror, Cooper jumping up so quick he stumbled and fell back. 

 

“I found them!!” A voice outside called, and that was all it took for the panther to spring into action. 

 

He suddenly reared back, ears flattening as he let out a violent roar that echoed through the confines of the caver. His paws slammed against the ground as he threw himself through the entrance. His stomach slammed into the man in front, who let out a violent wheeze before stumbling backwards.

 

The man frantically started to shoot, too disoriented to aim correctly. The black blur in front of him leapt forward again, the large teeth sinking deep into his arm. 

 

He fell to the ground, screaming as the claws dug into his ribs. He threw himself around on the dirt, frantically trying to escape the hold. “HELP ME!! HELP!”

 

Another soldier ran through the trees, eyes widening at the sight of his comrade. His gun was raised, aiming for the panther's head.

 

Before he could shoot, however, Cooper slammed his shoulder against the man’s, throwing all his weight into it. It wasn't that much, however, as the man simply stumbled back, before turning his enraged face towards Cooper, the gun in his hands now aimed at him.

 

A loud snarl cut through their gaze however, making the soldier turn back to his now unconscious partner. The Panther that had previously been on the soldier was now in front of him, raised as blood dripped from his jaws.

 

His eyes widened, turning the gun back to the Panther, but with his hands shaking violently. Before he could pull the trigger, however, he was on the ground, teeth tearing into his shoulder and tugging the chunk completely off. 

 

As the Panther attacked, Cooper grabbed the gun from the unconscious man, and the one currently getting attacked, aiming it at the latter and yelling,”Hey! Shadow! Get off of him!”

 

The Panther’s jaws released after a moment, as he backed up and settled at Cooper’s side. 

 

The soldier’s wide brown eyes stared at them, panting fearfully. Cooper felt afraid, but he kept a brave face on as he said,”You tell  _ Ross  _ that if he tries anything else, next time I won't stop Shadow from killing anybody! Tell him to leave us alone!” 

 

The soldier stood up, his hand clutching at the gaping wound on his shoulder. He stumbled over to his comrade, lifting him up and beginning to limp away as quickly as possible. 

 

Cooper kept the guns raised, standing in front of the cavern entrance protectively. Shadow stayed by his side for a moment, until the men were a ways away, and a mischievous look entered his eyes. 

 

He took a deep breath, before letting out a loud roar. The men shrieked, before knocking each other down in their panic to escape, and tumbled down what was probably a rough slope into the forest. 

 

Cooper barked out a laugh, before turning towards the big cat. Those brown eyes turned to look at him, before his ears rose up and he puffed out his chest proudly, seeming to be very pleased with himself. Cooper, in return, transferred the guns to one hand and patted the creature’s head. “Good boy,” He praised.

 

There was a rustle of noise behind him, causing him to turn quickly. It was Lila, who was holding Nathaniel close. “Are they gone?” The girl whispered, her shoulder slumping in relief when he nodded at her.

 

With his sister’s arms relaxed, Nathaniel squirmed out of them and ran over to the Panther, hugging him tightly. “Kitty! Kitty okay?” He frantically asked.

 

In return, the panther lowered his cold nose to touch the boy’s head, and released a gentle mewl, as if to assure the boy that he was okay. The little boy released a happy sigh as a result, and whispered,”Kitty okay..”

 

Cooper walked over to the hole, grabbing his sister's hand, and pulling her up. Lila looked around as she got out of the cavern, too afraid to care about the dirt and leaves on her body and stuck in her dark hair. Her eyes flickered towards Cooper, and whispered,”Are they gone?”

 

“For now,” Cooper responded,”Me and Shadow fought them off.”

 

“Shadow?” Lila echoed,”So we’re calling him Shadow?”

 

“I thought of it on the fly, okay?!” Cooper snapped,”But that's not what’s important. What’s important is that we get out of here before they come back!”

 

Lila’s bright eyes widened. “Leave?! Why should we leave? We can stay here for the night, it's getting dark anyways!” She exclaimed.

 

Shadow let out a loud growl, flattening his ears, and shaking his head. Cooper stared at the panther in surprise, before deciding it wasn't the weirdest thing he had seen, and turning back around. 

 

“Shadow is right,” He agreed,”It’s dangerous to stay here, they can come back with reinforcements, and they know where we were hiding. It’s not safe here, we need to keep moving, we can stop when we get far enough away.”

 

His sister did not yet look convinced, a frown gracing her soft face. Cooper slumped his shoulders, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Lila, we have a panther with us, if anything happens, I think we’ll be fine,” He replied easily.

 

Lila looked over at the panther, whose intelligent eyes stared back at her with a powerful gleam, making her feel like a protective bubble had surfaced around them. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she said,”Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

 

Cooper nodded his head, and then turned to look at Nathaniel. The two year old was giggling, clapping his hands and yelling,”Kitty! Kitty! Up! Up!” He then raised his hands in the air, waving them all over the place.

 

The teenager chuckled, looking at the panther. “You don’t mind carrying him, do you?” He asked, amazed as the panther blinked slowly, before nodding his large head. He smiled in return, picking the toddler, and placing him on the panther’s back. 

 

“Okay, Nate, hang onto kitty’s back, okay? Kitty is going to carry you, okay?” He asked the bright eyed boy.

 

Nathaniel smiled widely in response, his hands grabbing at the scruff of the big cat’s next as he chirped,”Okay!!” 

 

Looking at Lila, then back at the panther, the teenager nodded, and declared,”Let’s go.”

 

And with that, the quartet headed off into the trees, hopeful that they would find civilization soon, and in turn, find their family.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

“How could you lose them?!?”

 

“I didn't  _ try  _ to!” Laura snapped at her ex-husband. “They were gone before I could do anything about it! Nobody saw them leave!”

 

“Why weren't you watching them!?” Clint demanded,”What if Ross has them right now!? How could you be so irresponsible!?”

 

“Irresponsible!? Ooh, so  _ I’m  _ the irresponsible one!?” She snarled,”You're one to fucking talk! You left us! You left us all for a fight that wasn't you're own! The kids would have had the opportunity to go missing if you had just stayed home and tried to be the father you always claim to be you..  _ YOU SELFISH PRICK!!! _ ”

 

Before Clint could escape the shocked silence that the comment had sent him into, the other Rouge Avengers had quickly moved forward. Natasha and T’Challa had both grabbed Laura’s shoulders, gently pulling her back while Steve and Sam moved to calm Clint down. 

 

“Please, you two,” T’Challa responded,”No fruition will appear if you continue to argue. We must find the children before Ross does.”

 

Laura seemed to deflate at those words, taking a few deep breaths before turning her brown eyes to the ground, nodding in shame.

 

Clint, however, wasn't done. “Well, maybe you should call Stark and have him help you,” He hissed,”You know, you and that bastard seemed to have gotten  _ really  _ close since I was arrested.”

 

Rage seemed to flash through Laura’s eyes for a moment, before the emotion was replaced with confusion. “You… You guys don't know?” She asked.

 

Several eyes filled with the same emotion, while Steve’s own blue ones filled with dread. “Don't know what?” He worriedly asked.

 

“Tony has been missing for months..” She explained,”He was trying to help rewrite the accords and get Ross arrested, then suddenly he was just.. Gone.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened, his head turning to look around the room. Everyone else looked just a surprised as him.. Expect for T’Challa and Natasha.

 

“You two knew, didn't you?” He asked hesitantly, only to gain two nods in return. “Why.. Why didn't you say anything!? Dr. Banner told us how ruthless Ross can be, we’ve seen it for ourselves! Why didn't you tell us!?”

 

“There’s been no clues as to his whereabouts,” Natasha began slowly,”And.. I didn't trust that you would even care..”

 

Steve’s eye twitched in confused rage, as he exclaimed,”What!? Why would you think I wouldn't care!?”

 

“You left him in Siberia, Captain,” T’Challa replied,”I had hoped you would have taken him with you, but you left him to die. If I hadn't had the idea to double check before I left, he would have frozen to death. I saw no reason to inform you that he went missing after you pulled a stunt like  _ that. _ ”

 

Steve opened his mouth to argue, before it clicked shut as he realized that he didn't have a real argument. Keeping his shoulders squared, he lowered his head, acknowledging that they were right. 

 

T’Challa’s eyes bore into him for a little longer, before he turned towards the others. “We don't have time to argue. We have to find the children before Ross does. Tony is going to have to remain second priority for now, because I'm sure that he can take care of himself. If he was captive, it's possible that he already escaped. Right now, we’re going to create search parties for the kids, and find them as soon as possible. Understood?”

 

There were muttered agreements, before everyone followed after the king towards the conference room to figure out a plan. 

 

As they walked, however, Steve felt extreme guilt that he hadn't expected to. Tony was missing? Did something happen to him beforehand? Why didn't he call? Why didn't Steve try to reach out? 

 

He knew T’Challa was right, they should focus on the kids, they had an idea of where they might be. But that did settle all of Steve’s thoughts. Tony was missing too, and whether or not he was in captivity, whether or not he escaped, there was a question that couldn't be answered. 

 

Where was he now? 

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Five Days Later

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

In the early morning, as the sky was sprayed with pinks, yellows, and purples among the soft blue, cicada chirps echoing throughout the still darkly lit forest. 

 

Through the chirping, there was the sound of crunching leaves. Big paws landing against their delicate structure, a lean creature that matched the darkness of dawn. If one were to looking into the panther’s mind, however, they would find that it wasn't a creature at all, it was Tony Stark.

 

He climbed up the steep hill, raising his head high as his ears rose. His intelligent brown eyes examining the forest around them, checking for any sign of danger. 

 

There had been a few more close calls, as Ross has raised the amount of soldiers searching for them. Thankfully, after the first fight, they had managed to elude the soldiers. But past that, nothing else had gotten better. They were still terribly lose.

 

Sensing no danger, his head turned towards the bushes that the kids had hidden in. He jerked his head, releasing a loud snuffle to announce that the coast was clear. 

 

Cooper was the first to emerge, still holding the one gun they still had. The other had run out of bullets, and they made sure to dispose it where nobody could find it. His clothing was torn in several places, his hair sticking up and dirty, with several cuts in a few places.

 

Lila was even dirtier, her hair matted in several places, and her clothing even more torn. Nathaniel was the messiest, his clothes covered in mud and leaves, and he smelled horrible. Thankfully, he was asleep in Lila’s arms right now. But whenever he was awake he was fussy, and angry. He would thrash, pull Tony’s whiskers and fur, pull his siblings hair or even bite them. It was obvious he was hungry and stressed, but there was only so much they could eat out here.

 

As Cooper reached the top of the hill, his free hand scratched at Tony’s head as he whispered,”Good boy.” The genius purred at the attention, leaning into the hand, though his eyes remained alert. 

 

The quartet continued down the hill, Tony taking the lead, though the children remained at his flank. He needed to keep them safe, despite the pain he was in. The genius knew that the sooner they were safe, the longer he could rest. 

 

“Oh no..” He heard Lila whisper, and turned around to see what worried her. Of course, Nathaniel was shifting in her arms. Tony’s ears lowered against his head, waiting for the oncoming whining.

 

As the toddler began to fuss, Tony came upon another stream that cut through the trees. Releasing a large sigh, he let out a sniffle, trotting over to it.

 

Cooper immediately followed, moving down to cup the water with his hands, before splashing it all over his face. Then, he tried to drink it. When it tasted okay, he kept drinking, too dehydrated to think of anything else. 

 

Lila sighed, trying to set the baby down. “Nathaniel, come on buddy, let's drink some water, you'll get sick if you don't!” She desperately tried. 

 

“No! No! NO! NO! Mama! Mommy! NO!” Nathaniel screamed, flopping onto his bum and kicking his bare feet against the ground. 

 

Lila let out a frustrated groan, so Cooper stood up, and knelt down to his brother. He picked him up under his arms, and firmly said,”Nate, drink some water!”

 

Nathaniel let out an angry scream, throwing his hands up and hitting Cooper in his eyes, before throwing them down and splashing the water. “ **NO! I WANT MOMMY!”** He yelled even louder, as tears began to tumble down his dirty cheeks. 

 

“Well Mom isn't here!” Cooper angrily snapped,”And she won't be until we find our way to where other people are! And if you get sick on the way there, it'll take longer and mommy will be sadder! If we take to long, the bad guys might kill us!”

 

“Cooper!” Lila snapped,”He’s just a baby! Don't tell him that!”

 

Nathaniel grew even more distressed at his siblings angry voices, and began to scream even louder, his little knuckles red with how hard he was clutching. Tony turned towards him, nuzzling him to try and calm him down. But the baby simply grabbed his whiskers, tugging at the violently. 

 

Through all the yelling and arguing, there was the sudden rusting of the leaves around them. Instantly, all four froze, and then panicked.

 

Tony’s teeth sunk into the baby’s shirt, dragging him to the closest bush. Lilia ran after them, diving into the bushes. However, Cooper was so caught off guard that when he turned to run, he tripped over his own feet, falling into the water. 

 

Lila let out a frantic squeal, making Tony quickly put Nathaniel down and run over to the teen. He knew he couldn't get Cooper away fast enough, but he could protect him. Standing above the teen, he raised his hackles and snarled angrily, prepared to battle if he had to.

 

But, instead of a HYDRA soldier with an army behind them, a single person in regular clothes pushed through. Tony’s eyes widened, ears raising in surprise. He stumbled slightly, before moving to sit in front of Cooper, head tilted. The boy seemed to realize that, after he had stopped growling, that there was no danger. So, he sat up and stared at the person as well.

 

The young woman in front of them had her brown hair in dreadlocks, a purple headband, and was wearing a green safari vest with a purple shirt under, and green pants with brown boots. Her eyes widened in shock at Cooper’s condition, and started talking in a language that none of them could understand, and Tony couldn't even respond if he wanted to. 

 

She seemed to realize that they didn't understand, and softly asked,”English?” 

 

Cooper jumped slightly, before quickly nodding. “Y-yes, English,” He responded, getting to a standing. 

 

The woman nodded, turning her eyes at the messy bush nearby where Lila and Cooper were hiding. “What are you doing out here?” She asked with a slight accent. 

 

Cooper frowned suspiciously, turning to look at Tony. He obviously was afraid, and Tony didn't blame him, considering what they had been through. But, he nudged the boy, grunting slightly to try and encourage him.

 

Taking a deep breath, he shakily began to explain. “We got lost..” He started,”Us and our mom were going to King T’Challa for asylum from someone hunting us in America. My little brother ran off so me and my sister chased after him, and we got lost.”

 

He then placed a hand on Tony’s head. “But then we found Shadow, and he’s been protecting us ever since, helping us try and get back to mom.. He even saved us from some of the soldiers after us…”

 

The woman turned her eyes to look at Tony, before holding a hand out towards him. The genius felt an animalistic instinct, and leaned closer to sniff her. She smelled of soot and sweet smelling fruits, but no blood like the soldiers did. So, he allowed himself to rub against her hand, accepting her.

 

Cooper watched the whole interaction with wary eyes. He trusted the panther’s judgement like a lifeline. If she had passed his test, she was a good person. 

 

Turning to the bush nearby, he called,”Lila! It's okay to come out! She’s safe.”

 

Lila and Nathaniel slowly emerged from the bushes, though the little boy was sniffling fearfully. The woman’s eyes softened, taking in the sight sadly. 

 

“You poor things..” She said softly,”Don't worry, I'll take you to my village. We are small, but we have running water and electricity. You can rest there, and I'll see if I can contact the king.”

 

The quartet all seemed to melt with relief, Cooper most of all. But then, he remembered his manners. “Thank you so much!” He exclaimed,”I-I’m Cooper by the way, these are my siblings Lila and Nathaniel, and you already know Shadow.”

 

She smiled at all three of them, before she replied,”I am Asha. It is nice to meet you all. Now come, I'll take you to my village.”

 

She turned, moving through the large brush and then holding it back for them to follow. Cooper smiled, moving to pick up Nathaniel and walking through with a thankful smile. Lila went to follow, staying at the women’s side. Suddenly, she gasped. 

 

“Oh, Miss Asha?” She nervously asked, hugging herself a little.

 

“Yes, child?” Asha replied.

 

Biting her lip slightly, then looking at the panther next to her. “Why weren't you scared when you saw Shadow?” She asked curiously.

 

Asha smiled at her, comforting the nervous girl a little. “That is very easy to answer,” She explained,”I saw how much he cared for you. The second he saw I wasn't one of your pursers, he stopped growling. It is very obvious that he cares for you very much, almost as if he was human.”

 

Tony raised his ears curiously, feeling a gleeful glow inside of him. This woman, Tony could tell she had good intentions, and it made him so relieved that they would have a safe place to stay for a while, and someone who was willing to help him. He would relax for a while, but he couldn't let his guard down completely. 

 

Something told Tony that they definitely weren't out of the woods yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Next Chapter: Asha takes care of our quartet, but how long can they stay safe?


	3. The Calm and The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are safe.. But for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got a job and had two SATs in one week XD. Enjoy!

As the warm, blissful water trickled down Cooper’s battered body, he knew that he was never  _ ever  _ going to take a shower for granted again. It felt as though the liquid was seeping into all his bruises and scrapes, peeling away at the dirty shell that seemed to cover him and tear away the nasty cocoon to reveal the boy that had been underneath it all along. He even used shampoo and conditioner more than once, not caring that it was the type that were advertised to girls. He was just happy to be clean.

 

Eventually, however, he had to get out. The teen shut the water off, wrapping himself in the fluffy green towel, and stepping into the steamy room. His reflection was overshadowed by the fog on it, but he knew for sure he probably looked way different than the boy Asha had found in the jungle.

 

There was something else on the counter, however, which caused the young boy to examine the granite countertop curiously. There, he saw a fresh set of soft, green pajamas and underwear, along with a brand new toothbrush!

 

Thankful for the new items, he quickly changed into the soft, wonderful clothes and brushed his teeth at least three times before he felt he had even made a dent in his bad breath.

 

After wiping his face down one more time, the young teen looked at the nasty pile of clothes on the floor. He didn’t want to touch them again, especially after just getting clean. But.. Asha has already done so much for us, it’s the least I can do.

 

Gathering the nasty clothes into his arms, he quickly tossed them in the laundry basket that already held his sibling’s outfits.  _ Hopefully we can burn them. _ Cooper thought happily. _ I never want to see those nasty clothes again.  _

 

The teen then exited the warm, steam filled bathroom, enjoying the cold blast of air that hit him. It was a true blessing after being lost inside that hot, humid jungle for so long. He wandered towards the living room, enjoying the feeling of soft carpet between his toes as he exited the hallway.

 

Asha’s living room was very colorful, with mismatched furniture that ranged from a very puffy purple couch with stuffed animals, to rainbow christmas lights trailing along the lavender walls. Sitting on the very purple couch was Asha herself, now wearing a simple green T-shirt and black leggings, and Lila. The Wakandan woman was running a comb through Lila’s long hair, ridding it of any knots it may have previously held. Cooper knew Nathaniel was in Asha’s room, getting his first good nap in weeks. Finally, they were safe.

 

His sister’s much brighter eyes turned to him, a smile crawling up her face. “Hey Cooper!” She exclaimed, making sure not to move her head as Asha began to braid the long strands. 

 

Cooper returned the smile, running a hand through his messy hair, before he looking around the living room curiously. He frowned, seeing no sign of the black panther that had accompanied them. “Where’s Shadow?” He asked curiously.

 

“Shadow is outside, in front of the door,” Asha explained while grabbing a hair tie. “I tried to invite him inside, but he’s refused me over and over. I think he is worried that your enemies may be still looking for you.”

 

Cooper frowned, his eyes turning towards the front window. “I know they are.. But he’s already helped us so much, he needs to rest too,” The teen sadly replied.

 

Asha tied off the long braid, before nodding in firm agreement. “I’m sure he would feel much better once all that grime is out of his fur, but first you have to get him to come inside,” She explained,”And your companion is quite the stubborn one.”

 

Cooper chuckled, unable to hide his amusement. A few weeks ago, he would never have imagined having a panther as a companion, or that an animal could actually be stubborn. But Shadow’s eyes were always calculating, thinking.. Almost as if he was a human. Now I understand why they’re so honored in Wakanda. They truly are amazing creatures.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

The sun was beating down on his black fur, making him even hotter than before. If cats could sweat, he sure would be. But Tony refused to give up just because he was a little hot. He had to keep watching, and make sure they were safe. Neither HYDRA or Ross were going to give up, and he couldn’t let his guard down.

 

His sensitive ears lifted up at the sound of the door behind him. He turned, finding himself face to face with a much better looking Cooper. His shoulders weren't tense, and his eyes weren't guarded. He looked much more relaxed. 

 

“Hey Shadow,” The teen gently whispered, to which Tony let out a chuff of a greeting, allowing the boy to place a hand on his back. He then began to rub up and down, the feeling on Tony’s making his chest vibrate with purrs.

 

Giving into the wonderful feeling of affection, he slumped down, resting his large head in Cooper’s lap. Those wonderful hands then began scratching behind his ears and in all the hard to reach places, allowing Tony to close his eyes and relax. They remained that way for several minutes, just enjoying the sound of people and nature.

 

As Cooper relaxed with the creature, he noticed his hand becoming brown with dirt once more. The panther’s black fur was completely dirty and matted with dried blood in some places. The teen cringed at the idea of being dirty again, before instantly feeling guilty.  _ All I care about is myself.. What about Shadow? He’s been protecting us this whole time, he deserves to feel better too! _

 

“Hey boy..” Cooper whispered, causing the cat’s ears to raise up, and one brown eye to open. “Let’s go inside, okay? It’s your turn to get clean!”

 

The cat huffed, his warm breath hitting Cooper’s still wet skin, before he motioned his head towards the village. Cooper instantly understood, and shook his head. “It’s okay we can relax for a bit. Asha is taking care of us, she’s going to call the palace and we’ll be home free. We’re safe now, so come inside, okay?”

 

Shadow stared at him with those intelligent eyes for what seemed like hours, before he tilted his head down in a short nod. He lifted himself off of Cooper, who in turn got up and opened the door. The panther sauntered in, and the teen made sure the shut the door as soon as he did in order to keep the cold air in.

 

Lila was still with Asha, and it seemed like the two had been in the middle of a conversation. When the preteen’s bright eyes caught sight of the panther, she instantly stopped. “Shadow!” She squealed, sliding off the couch and over to the lean cat. “You ready for your bath?”

 

The panther released a chattering noise, before butting his head against Lila’s stomach gently as if to say _Yes!_ _Give me a bath!_

 

It turned out to be very easy to bathe the panther. He didn’t hate the water at all, and allowed the three to wash him clean of the dirt and grime that plagued his fur for so long. It was relaxing just letting his hands go through the motions. Right as they were finishing, however, his hands found a thick, hairless area right on the creature’s neck. 

 

The teen frowned at the feeling, using both his hands to push away the fur around it. Shadow tensed at his movements, but didn’t move. Hidden behind his fur, Cooper found a pink, rough scar that was on both sides. “Asha?” He asked, his voice shaking,”What happened to his neck?”

 

The woman turned her head towards him, looking at the scars. He watched the blaze of rage fly through her eyes before being replaced with sadness. Her hands threaded through his fur, and Shadow lowered his ears, leaning into her hand. “Oh you poor thing.. How could anyone chain up such a magnificent animal?” She whispered.

 

Shadow whimpered, rubbing his wet face against her hand even more, and Cooper found his heart twisting. “Chains?” He whispered,”Why would anyone want to hurt Shadow like that?”

 

“People are cruel, Cooper,” Asha replied,”But the important thing now is that Shadow is safe, and so are all of you.”

 

None of them could see the torment going on within the majestic creature’s mind. The reminder of those chains wrapped around his throat As everything happened to him, as he was torn apart and stitched back together. It hurt.. It hurt so bad. He had been so alone, trapped and wishing for death. What had he done to deserve this..?

 

Suddenly, there were arms around his neck. He let out a frantic noise, about the thrash when he caught the familiar scent of Lila. The preteen’s hand rubbed up and down hi furry back, as she gently whispered,”It’s okay Shadow, the bad people can’t hurt you anymore. We’ll keep you safe forever and ever.”

 

A warmth flowed through his broken heart, before spreading through the rest of him. He lowered his head to rest against the girl’s head, a soft purr rumbling deep in his chest. He knew he would do anything for these kids, he would die for them. 

 

Because after the hell he had been through, protecting them was all he had to live for.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

All their searching seemed futile. No matter where they looked, Clint’s children were nowhere to be found. Not a hint of where they could be, and it made the tension between them all grow even more. T’Challa had no idea how to fix it.

 

That was what led them to their current situation, all resting in the king’s luxurious sitting room. Clint had his hands threaded tightly in his hair, bags under his eyes with Wanda by his side. Laura was quite the same, but she remained far away from him. Sam and Scott were less exhausted, but looking nervously at the group beside them. Natasha was by Laura, rubbing her back softly. The Captain, however, seemed quite unsure of himself.

 

It was quite obvious (to T’challa and Shuri at least) that the group was split between two factions since Laura had arrived. The mother’s obvious distaste towards Clint wasn’t the main factor though, it was her stories about Tony Stark. His supposed kind and generous actions, combined with his sudden disappearance, left many not knowing how to respond nor who to support.

 

The king was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts as another heart wrenching sob escaped the woman. “How could I let this happen?!” Laura yelled,”I’m a horrible mother!”

 

“Laura, don’t talk like that,” Natasha gently abdomished,”It was dangerous situation, it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“But I should have been watching them!” She exclaimed. Before she could go further on a tangent, Natasha quickly shushed her, shaking her head.

 

“It doesn’t matter right now, what matters is that we find them and bring them home,” She firmly declared.

 

A loud, frustrated growl escaped the archer nearby. “How!? We’ve been looking everywhere and there hasn’t been a sign of them!” He snarled,”How do we know Ross doesn’t have them already?!”   
  


“Because, if Ross had the kids he would already be using them as a bargaining tool. As long as he’s quiet, we have time.” Steven suddenly interjected, knowing how far their arguing might go. 

 

Clint turned to look at their leader, his emotions flashing from anger to fear. “You don’t know that!” He weakly exclaimed.

 

“We don’t,” T’Challa said,”But we do know Ross isn’t going to kill them. We need to hope that he wants them for a reason, like Rogers says. Until we know for sure we must keep looking and bring them back safely.”

 

“But what can we do to keep them safe if we don’t even know where they are?!” Clint angrily yelled, slamming his hand against the wall just as Okoye walked in the room. The women blinked silently, before wandering over to T’Challa.

 

“Your highness,” She whispered,”I have news, about the Barton children.”

 

All eyes turned towards her in a desperate flurry, the exhaustion on their faces completely overshadowed by the desperation to see the children again. T’Challa knew this could not wait, and motioned for his friend to continue.

 

“They were found by a young woman named Asha, she contacted the palace to inform us of her location,” Okoye explained,”I made sure only a few heard this news, and she is awaiting the arrival of rescue for the children in the Hatari village.”

 

“I see..” T’Challa nodded,”We shall head that way immediately. Prepare the jet.”

 

Okoye nodded, leaving the room quickly. The others in the room began scrambling to grab their things, desperate to pick up the children that had been missing for so long. As T’Challa stood, he felt a sense of dread flow through him. It all seemed too easy. It felt like something bad was about to happen.

 

That’s why, before joining the others in the jet, he grabbed his Black Panther suit, and then they took off.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

_ His breathing was labored, terror exploding through him. The chains wrapped around him felt like he was suffocating. It hurt, everything hurt. Why did this have to happen to him? _

 

_ Tony whimpered, the sound of footsteps invading his ears. He clenched his fists, struggling to no avail. Soon, those damn lab coats came into his view again. His chocolate eyes widened, pressing himself against the wall as far as possible, wishing he could just sink into it. _

 

_ Those monsters enjoyed his fear, and chuckled towards him. “So, you survived again Stark?” One asked,”I’m surprised that your weak body is able to handle all this. But thanks to you, we are getting lots of results.” _

 

_ “The power of this is greater than the other one we had,” The first scientist whispered,”But I’m curious.. Can we go farther?” _

 

_ The second man smirked. “I wonder..” He whispered, before those eyes turned back towards Tony, that smile growing into the most insane, horrifying thing he had ever seen. _

 

_ “Let’s find out together, Mr. Stark.” _

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- 

 

Tony’s eyes snapped open, a frantic noise escaping him as he jerked awake. His breathing labored violently as he looked around. It took a few moments for his vision to clear, but he released a sigh of relief as he realized where he was. He was laying on the foot of the bed, Lila and Nate were cuddling on it. Everyone was safe, everyone was fine.

 

His brown eyes looked over, nothing the other side of the bed was moving. Cooper pushed his head out, wearily blinking as he looked around. When he saw the panting creature, he reached out to pat his head. “Hey bud, did you have a nightmare?” He softly whispered.

 

Tony made a soft snuffle, before he crawled over and nuzzled the boy. Cooper began rubbing his ear, and Tony relaxed next to him. “It’s okay, Shadow,” The teen whispered,”Nightmares aren’t real, you’re safe, we all are.”

 

The comfort helped Tony relax, forgetting about the pain he went through. He felt himself begin to drowsily fall asleep, when a smell suddenly reached his nose. It smelt like.. Smoke. 

 

BANG!

 

Tony jerked up, Copper leaping up with him. The giant explosion shook the whole house, making the bed rock violently. Nathaniel began to cry, causing Lila to jerk awake as well. “C-cooper! What was that?!” She exclaimed. Soon though, her voice was drowned out by gunshots and screams.

 

Cooper’s eyes widened.  _ Is it Ross..? Did he find us!? _ He gasped, whirling around and grabbing his sister. “Lila! Grab Nate! We need to find Asha!”

 

The girl grabbed their younger brother while Tony leapt to the ground. Cooper grabbed the metal elephant craft that was nearby, prepared to use it as a weapon. All three children hid behind the panther as they ran down the hall, and towards the front door.

 

Just as they turned the corner, an explosions sent debris everywhere, throwing them back against the wall. The front of the house crumbled like wheat, revealing the burning village outside of it. Cooper brought a hand over his mouth, coughing out the smoke that snuck into his lungs. That’s when he noticed something under the debris. His eyes widened in terror, before he yelled,”NO!”

 

It was Asha. Her lower body was completely trapped under the debris, face scrunched up in pain. Cooper quickly dropped the weapon, moving to dig at the hot debris. “It’s gonna be okay! We’ll get you out!”

 

Lila’s eyes were filled with terror, beginning to hyperventilate as she saw Asha was not even moving. She was just about to put her brother down and run to help when she saw a very large truck rolling up into her view. 

 

“Cooper!” She yelled out, causing the boy to jerk up and realize what was happening. Instead of running, he grabbed one of the wooden planks, standing protectively in front of his protector. 

 

The back of the truck opened, and  out ran several soldiers. All of them were armed. Tony felt panic go through him, and leapt in front of Cooper. His hackles raised, baring his teeth and growling. 

 

“You'll never take us! I don't let Ross win!” He yelled. But as the soldiers approached, Cooper found that h3 didn't recognize those uniforms. 

 

But Tony did. 

 

That red symbol, those weapons, those trucks. It wasnt Ross.. It was HYDRA. 

 

The soldiers all aimed at them except for one. He looked at Tony, a smirk crawling up his face as he held a hand out, pointing right at him as he spoke. 

 

“Found you.”


	4. Hear Me Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to protect them from HYDRA, Tony taps into abilities he never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This too waaaay too long to finish, but it's finally here!
> 
> Sorry it's short, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. The next one will be longer, that's a promise.

_That red symbol, those weapons, those trucks. It wasn't Ross.. It was HYDRA._

_The soldiers all aimed at them except for one. He looked at Tony, a smirk crawling up his face as he held a hand out, pointing right at him as he spoke._

_“Found you.”_

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Tony felt his heart explode with terror, his limbs were frozen, mind covered in sludge. _They found me.. I’m dead, they’ll take me away.. They’ll…_ His thoughts cut off as the unarmed soldier walked forward. The panther instantly stumbled back, his fur rising and pupils shrinking in complete fear.

The HYDRA soldier released a sadistic chuckle. “You thought you could get away from us?” He snarled,”You never had a chance, my little experiment.”

“Leave him alone, you bastards!” Cooper yelled from behind the panther.

The soldier turned his dark eyes towards the teenager. “Oh? And who might this be?” He asked curiously,”Could it be you’ve gone and gotten yourself attached to more children? Don’t you remember how that ended last time?”

Tony’s fear began to melt away, the fierce protectiveness he felt for the kids burning it away. He released a large growl, baring his sharp fangs again.

“Sir,” One of the other soldiers said,”I recognize him.. Secretary Ross has been searching for three children. _Barton’s_ children.”

Cooper’s eyes widened, his bravery suddenly gone. The soldier, however, looked ecstatic.

“Oh… So even after everything they did to you, you still have a desire to protect?” He sneered to the panther. “How pathetic.”

The man’s sneer quickly grew into a smile. “But you just couldn’t help yourself, Mr. protector,” He gleefully declared. “But, you have siblings.. Don’t you? Find them.”

Soldiers advanced, but Cooper was prepared. He swung the wood plank he had been holding, causing it to smash against one of the nearby men. He grabbed his head, crying out in pain.

“You fucking brat!” Another yelled, grabbing Cooper’s brown locks and yanking hard. Tony released a growl of anger, trying to leap into action. But, the soldiers acted faster. Suddenly, a blurry thing went across his vision, and something cold was tightening around his neck.

The panther roared, thrashing against the tight feeling. Because of his movements, a clicking noise reached his ears. His brown eyes widened, hear icing over once more as memories flooded his head. _The chains.. The chains… They had him! They were going to-_

“LILA RUN!” Cooper suddenly screamed, slamming his legs against the soldier’s. It didn’t phase the bigger man a single bit, and he simply wrenched the teen’s head up, throwing him into the dirt. Cooper let out a cry of pain, which the soldiers only scoffed at.

He pulled his boot back, before slamming it straight into Cooper’s face. The impact sent the child rolling over, his bloodied, unconscious face now in Tony’s view. The panther released an anguished snarl, thrashing against the chains once more.

Seconds later, Tony heard the high voices of Lila and Nate. The two younger children were being pulled from the remains of the house, and thrown on the ground next to their brother. Lila instantly curled up into a ball, while Nate lied next to her sobbing.

Tony’s heart seemed to completely stop, his vision fading in and out. He couldn’t even will his body to move.

The unarmed soldier walked forward, staring at Tony the whole time. “You just never give up, do you?” He sneered,”If you had just given into our demands. This would have never had to happen.”

He snapped his fingers, gaining the attention of all the soldiers. “Our little experiment needs a reminder of who is master,” He declared,”Kill them.”

Lila’s scream, Nathaniel’s cries, the cocking of guns, and the roaring of flames fell on Tony’s deaf ears. His vision was red, and his ever spiraling mind suddenly formed a single, linear thought.

**_I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!_ **

\-- -- -- -- -- --

A chill suddenly flowed through the soldiers’ bodies, and a growl echoed through their heads. The soldier about to shoot Lila yelled in terror, dropping his weapon. “What is that?! It’s in my head!” He cried.

“I heard it to!” Another exclaimed.

The grunts continued to mutter in confusion, until they saw their leaders wide eyes aimed at the panther. His ears were flat against his skull, hackles raised, and fur raised. The big cat’s eyes were no longer brown… But a violent, glowing red.

The growls grew louder, and the soldiers watched in terror as red markings began to appear on his back, drawing all down his body until it reached his chest, forming a circle where the arc reactor would have been. Then, the growls stopped, and a familiar voice reached the terrified leader’s ears.

**_I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!_ **

Before they could even register what was said, the panther threw his head up, and roared. Red circles flew from the animal’s mouth along with the eardrum shattering sound, slamming into the HYDRA soldiers, and sending them flying.

Trees were nearly ripped from the ground, grass whipping violently, and pieces of flaming debris was sent into the sky.

Cooper’s hazel eyes blinked open, but he was obviously still out of it, while Lila and Nate stared towards the panther in shock. Despite the sheer, raw power that the panther had just released, the three children were completely unharmed. _What was that?! How did he..?_ Lila wondered, but shoved the thoughts away. This was their chance, they had to escape.

“Shadow!” She called.

The panther’s ears rose, the red in his eyes faded away (although the markings on his body remained with a strong glow) and he whipped around to face them. He released a hesitant mewl, quickly padding over to them. Nate’s sobs ceased, reaching out for the panther in utter relief. Lila held him back, though. She knew they couldn’t be distracted.

“Shadow,” Lila called again. “Cooper’s hurt! We have to get out of here before they come back-”

Nate interrupted them with a frantic scream. “No! Asha! Asha!” He cried,”Don’ leave her!” He begged.

The panther didn’t react to either of them, and simply turned, stalking towards the burning house Asha was still trapped in. As he walked, Lila could see the red glow return to his eyes. He released another roar, the red circles slamming into the house, and pushing the debris back.

Asha’s slack form was revealed, and for a second Lila feared her dead. Shadow gently sank his teeth into her jacket sleeve, pulling her away from the ashes of the house, and next to them. When Lila saw the gentle rise and fall of the woman’s chest, she let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“Thank God…” The pre-teen croaked, her bright eyes beginning to burn with tears.

Shadow quickly hissed, his brown eyes frantic as he made several frantic noises. When Lila simply stared at him in confusion, he lowered his large mass to the ground. “Oh.. Oh!” Lila finally exclaimed,”Okay! Let’s get out of here!”

She grabbed her older brother’s hands, pulling the dazed teen onto the panther’s back, along with Asha, Nate, and herself. She could see his strong legs shaking, but was too afraid to get off.

Just as the panther got to his feet, gunshots rang through the air. A pained screech escaped his mouth, flopping back onto the ground for a moment. Cooper finally jerked awake just as Lila screamed, watching the blood begin to pool around the panther.

“He’s down!” The familiar voice of the unarmed soldier called,”Kill the brats, but keep him alive!”

The panther’s resolve returned once more, as he forced himself back onto his feet. His whole body was trembling, but he wasn’t going to let them hurt another hair on the children’s head.

His whole body was burning, but Tony forced himself to run. The weight on his back and the hot flash of pain went through him every time his paws hit the ground. I have to keep running! I have to keep going! If I stop, they’ll be killed!  


Just as they reached the lush forest, more soldiers burst from the brush. Tony’s brown eyes widened, scrambling to turn around and run the other was. But, he could see the figures ahead.. A cold realization filled Tony’s foggy mind.

_We’re surrounded…_

Then, something pushed away his human mind. It was instinct, and by now it was screaming at him. _Run! Just Run!_ The panther side

Maybe it was his pain, or the exhaustion, or his desperate desire to escape. But in that moment, Tony had no other plan. So, he just ran.

 “Shadow!? What are you doing?!” Cooper yelled in fear, but Tony ignored him. His paws hit the ground, faster and faster, until the wind was whistled in his ears. Despite the frantic yells, he kept going. Waiting for the moment that the instinct spoke once more. Finally, a gentle whisper reached his ears.

_Roar.._

Instantly, Tony let out a full, deep, prolonged cry. The soldiers tensed, waiting to start flying again. But only one circle appeared, a completely solid, swirling red. Shutting his eye tight, Tony ran straight into the circle. The second he did, they all vanished, and the red circle vanished.

In the flaming forest, the soldiers stared at where he had once been with wide eyes. The forest was suddenly silent.. Finally, their leader angrily shouted,”What the fuck are you all sitting here for?! The experiment has finally shown results! Return to the base! We need a new strategy!”

“Yes sir!” The grunts chorused, running back towards their ships and cars as fast as they could. The unarmed man remained for a few moments, a dark smile coming onto his face.

“Things just got _much_ more interesting..”

                     -- -- -- -- -- --

“I can’t believe they left me behind!”

“My Princess-”

“This is unfair! I could have helped!”

Okoye resisted the very, very, _VERY_ strong urge to roll her eyes at Shuri while she stomped around the palace. She had come out of her lab just after King t’Challa and the Avengers went to look for Barton’s children. She was _not_ happy when she realized she had been left behind.

“My Princess, you know you are needed here,” Okoye tried to help,”With your brother gone, you are technically in charge.”

“That’s not any better! He’ll be back in like twenty minutes!” The girl whined, stomping her foot again. “I was supposed to help!”

Okoye thought quick. “But if something unexpected happens, you are the one who will get to handle it,” She slowly suggested,”And then you’ll get to rub it in King T’Challa’s face. You love doing that, right?”

Shuri finally came to a stop, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot. Then, with a sigh, she muttered,”I suppose you’re right… But what are the odds of that happening?!”

As if the universe was answering her calls, a panther’s cry filled the air, and a large, red circle suddenly appeared in midair. A large blur flew out of it, several humans collapsing as the black blur kept rolling, a blood trail following it. As soon as they all hit the ground, the red circle vanished.

Shuri let out a cry of surprise, and Okoye quickly pushed the Princess behind her protectively. She stalked forward, spear at the ready to attack if anything dared to try and harm the royal family.

Instead of the enemies the bodyguard was expecting, she saw the bloodied, ash covered children that her king had just left to search for… And a blood covered panther, with a body covered in red markings which faded away along with his consciousness.

Shuri was the first to react. She ran over to the injured group, yelling toward the Dora Milaje. “Quickly! Get them all to the medical bay! Okoye, call my brother! Everyone hurry!” She ordered in a voice that rivaled her older brother’s.

Shuri watched the women pick up the children and the older woman with them. The bleeding panther next to them instantly started to try and stand, frantic noises escaping his mouth. The chains still wrapped around its neck clicking with every movement.

The teenage girl felt a sadness grow in her heart, and gently knelt next to the animal. Her hand gently reached out, slowly landing on the beautiful creature’s head. He tensed at first, whimpering even louder.

“Shh… Shh…” Shuri softly whispered,”It’s okay, brave one. You did a wonderful job, but now it’s our turn to help. You can rest now, We’ll take good care of everyone, okay?”

The panther’s frantic cries slowly stopped, relaxing against her hand. Shuri smiled at the sight, making sure to add,”And I’ll take very good care of you too, that’s a promise.”

For the first time in a long time, although Shuri had no way of knowing, the panther actually believed in that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Avengers and T'Challa return to the palace.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, safe within the Wakanda Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! 10,000 hits! Thank you all so much!! It means a lot!

Cooper found himself slowly returning to consciousness, his thoughts like a pile of mush. It only lasted a moment, however, before the memory of the attack exploded in his brain once more. His hazel eyes snapped open, throwing himself into a sitting position.

 

He frantically looked around the room, only growing even more confused. This wasn’t the village that they had been attacked in… It was a hospital room. But it didn’t look very familiar to him at all. There were holographic projections instead of papers or computers, in a language he didn’t understand; The walls were a gray colors instead of the normal white associated with hospitals.

 

Noticing another bed next to him, Cooper carefully slid outside of it and wandered over. It was Asha. She was looking worse for wear, but she was breathing. Part of the tension that had been building up in Cooper melted away, a sigh of relief escaping him. 

 

But when he turned to look at the other end of the room, he saw nobody else. The panic he first felt when awakening suddenly returned full force. “Lila? Nate? Shadow?” He croaked out, gaining no response in return. “Lila?! Nathaniel?!”   
  


Without thinking, Cooper practically flung himself out of the room. He ran down the hall, searching for any kind of exit from the facility. “LILA!” He called again, more desperate than before,”NATE!”

 

When he still gained no response, he found his vision beginning to be blurred by tears, and his lungs were starting to burn. Instead to stopping, he forced himself to keep running.  _ They have to be somewhere! They have to be! _   
  


Cooper turned the corner abruptly, only to slam into the blurry form of a person. The teenager crashed to the ground, the sudden lurch managing to jerk him from his panicked state. 

 

He blinked rapidly, turning his now clear hazel eyes towards the tall form about a foot in front of him.

 

A tall young man with chocolate skin and gentle brown eyes wearing professional clothing.  _ Oh… It’s the king! King T’Challa!  _ Cooper realized, recognizing him from the pictures and videos calls from Clint. Next to him was a bald woman with a terrifying looking sphere and an orange, red, and gold uniform.

 

The gentle brown eyes lowered to meet his, and he held out a strong hand for Cooper to take. After a moment of hesitation, Cooper took the offered hand, using the older man’s strength 

 

“What a coincidence, I was just going to check on you. Are you alright, young one?” His deep, baritone voice asked. 

 

Cooper, still slightly dazed, could only incline his head forward the slightest bit. 

As if reading his mind, T’Challa softly said,”I understand you must be confused, and there are elements of your rescue we still don’t understand either. But I’m simply glad you and your siblings were found safe.”

 

A jolt of panic flew through his veins once more. “Lila and Nathaniel… They’re okay?” He asked.

 

“Yes, they got away without a scratch,” The king answered.

 

“I wanna see them,” Cooper firmly replied, not in the mood for formalities of any kind. Even though he really had no reason to doubt the man, the teenager just had to see his younger siblings for himself.

 

Once again, T’Challa seemed to understand his attitude perfectly. “Of course, young one,” He replied,”Follow me, I’ll take you to your family.”

 

Cooper didn’t miss the word family. His thoughts instantly flew to his mother, and a longing surrounded his entire being. He quickly followed after the King and the woman, hoping that this time they were really safe.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

As soon as T’Challa opened the door to the sitting room, he saw the young teen’s demeanor change completely. Within the room sat not only the Avengers, but Laura, Lila, and Nate Barton as well.

“Mommy!” The young Cooper yelled, throwing himself into his mother’s arms as relieved sobs fell through him.

 

Laura’s arms wrapped around the teen, burying her face in his messy hair. “Oh my boy! You’re okay! You’re all okay! Thank God!” She cried, momentarily letting go of Cooper to bring the other two children into the hug.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, T’Challa saw a desperate looking Clint take a step forward, only to be held back by an emotionless Natasha.The king tried to feel pity for him, but it was hard to when the Archer willingly left the family behind.

 

The family held each other close for several more minutes, and nobody had the heart to break them apart. It was the small voice of Nathaniel that finally did so. 

 

“Kitty?”

 

Lila’s wet eyes opened up as well, looking up. “Hey.. Where  _ is  _ Shadow?” She asked. 

 

T’Challa, although he had a sneaking suspicion, calmly asked,”Who is Shadow?” 

 

“Kitty!” Nathaniel supplied helpfully. 

 

Shuri, who was sitting on the couch nearby, asked,”I’m guessing Shadow is the panther you guys came here with?”

 

The older two children nodded, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand. The adults, however, were still extremely confused. 

 

“Wait, wait,” Sam called out, holding his hands up. “I feel like I’m missing something… A Panther?”

 

Clint nodded. “Where exactly did you guys find a panther?” He asked, flinching back at the glare the older two gave him.

 

“We didn’t find him!  _ He  _ found us,” Lila answered,”When we first got lost, Cooper and I were yelling and Nathaniel walked right up to him! I freaked out and grabbed him; and Cooper threw a rock at Shadow when he got closer.” 

 

T’Challa, Shuri, and Okoye all frowned at the statement, making some of the rouge Avengers frown in confusion at their reaction.

 

“But he didn’t attack us, instead he protected us!” Cooper continued,”He let us sleep on him instead of the dirt, and when Ross’ guys came after us, he helped us hide and attacked them!”

 

T’Challa’s frown faded away, as he softly said,”Sounds like you all found yourselves quite a protector. Don’t worry, Shadow is being well taken care of. Once he’s recovered, I’m sure he’ll be very happy to see you again.”

 

Cooper sighed in relief. “Good,” He answered.

 

“I do have a few questions, however,” T’Challa replied,”You say some of Ross’s men attacked you once. Were they also responsible for the village that got burned down?”

 

The teen frowned, looking as if he was trying to dig up memories of the horrific night. Lila, however, remembered everything. She shook her head, gaining the room’s interested even more. 

 

“I don’t think those guys were after  _ us _ . I mean, they knew who we were, but I think they were after Shadow,” She admitted,”They called him their ‘Little Experiment’ and we’re going to kill us and take him away.” 

 

Shuri made a noise of agreement. “When they first showed up here, Shadow had chains around his neck,” She explained,”The poor thing was probably captured and experimented on.”

 

Lila’s eyes began to fill with tears once more. “Why would anyone do that?!” She demanded,”He- He is just a sweetheart! He only wanted to protect us! Why would anyone do that?!”

 

“Some people are just cruel, young one,” Okoye answered, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “But in Wakanda, panther's are sacred creatures. Hunting or harming them is illegal. When we find them- and we will -they will be punished severely.” 

 

The children looked very satisfied by her firm words; T’Challa wasn’t surprised, Okoye had a way with words. 

 

“I’m still curious, how exactly did you guys get into the palace?” Shuri asked,”You came through a portal… Did you manage to outsmart them or something?”

 

Lila instantly perked up again. “No! It was Shadow!” She exclaimed,”Right when they were gonna shoot us, Shadow stared to get red lines on his fur and he roared super loud! Everyone flew super far away! And then he did it again to help get Asha out of the fire! And then he made the portal and brought us here!”

 

“How… Interesting,” Shuri whispered, looking at her brother. “That certainly explains why there were trying to get the poor thing back.” 

 

Cooper’s fists clenched, and he firmly said,”I don’t care is Shadow is a super-panther or not. I’m going to protect him like he protected us. They’ll  _ never  _ hurt him again.”

 

— — — — — — 

 

Tony’s brown eyes slowly managed to force themselves open, blearily examining the room around him. Although he wasn’t exactly sure at first, once he saw a member of the Dora Milaje walk past the window, he realized his instincts hadn’t let him down.

 

_ It worked.  _ He thought, a large breath of relief escaping his lungs.  _ I didn’t think it would… I didn’t even know I could do that _

 

He lifted his head, wincing slightly at the soreness around his neck. Pulling his paws below him, Tony lifted the to his feet. To his surprise, he felt no pain where he had previously been shot. He lifted his back paws one by one, feeling not even a bit of discomfort.

 

_ Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, I am in Wakanda _ . He thought to himself. _ I can only imagine what kind of technology they have here! _

 

The panther gracefully leapt off the large, metal table, and sauntered over to the door. To his luck, the door slid open as soon as he got close. Releasing a pleased chuff, Tony proudly left the room.  _ Even though they probably don’t need me anymore, I want to make sure the kids are okay. _

 

If Tony hadn’t already been to Asha’s village, he may have been confused as to why people reacted kindly to his presence. The doctors would softly greet him as though he was a normal human patient, or even give him a few scratches behind the ears, which Tony allowed. 

 

Once he looked around his side of the medical center, he found that the kids were nowhere to be found. Maybe they’re in some other part. He guessed, trotting to the large door nearby. Before he could move to another section, however, the large door slid open; the person on the other side released a startled gasp, scrambling back a bit

 

Tony, confused at the reaction, took a few steps backwards and sat back on his haunches. 

 

“I’m never going to get used to this place,” A gruff, familiar voice suddenly muttered, causing the panther’s heart to seize in shock.

 

His wide, brown eyes slowly lifted up… And found themselves locking onto icy blue ones.  _ Oh god… It’s.. It’s… _

 

_Bucky Barnes._

_  
_

 

The brunette man actually looked nervous as he stared at the panther; it wasn’t that hard for Tony to notice even when he himself was terrified. 

 

Waving his normal (and only) hand, the ex-winter soldier awkwardly said,”Umm.. Hi? Sorry I- Um… I’m trying to avoid someone. Is it okay if I come in?”

 

Tony stood in the doorway for several seconds until he realized that Barnes was talking to  _ him. _ At first, the panther was going to hiss or snarl at the man…  _ But he doesn’t know who I am, it isn’t fair. _

 

With an affirmative chuff, Tony stepped out of the way. Barnes muttered an awkward ‘thank you’ before he hurried into the medical section. Tony watched him walk past four empty hospital room before simply settling on a bench outside of them, burying his face in his hand.

 

_ Why do I care?  _ He tried to tell himself.  _ He can sit wherever the fuck he wants, it’s not my problem. _

 

But when he looked back at the man, Tony could feel his heart being squeezed. The posture, the emotion, the desperate attempt of comforting himself, and making sure he was alone when trying to deal with his problems so no one else had to be burdened.  _ He’s doing… Exactly what I do… _

 

Tony slowly got back on his paws, sauntering over to the hunched over man. Once at the bench, he hesitated for a moment, before letting out a soft chuff. 

 

Barnes jolted once more, which surprised the panther.  _ He must be really thinking about something if he didn’t hear me coming… _

 

“Oh… Um.. Sorry, did you want to sit here?” Barnes awkwardly asked, motioning to the bench he sat on. 

 

Tony sent him an incredulous look, releasing an annoyed huff of air. 

 

The man sighed once again. “Shit, sorry,” He muttered,”I just… I know that the Wakandan people are helping me but.. Everything is just so strange. I still hadn’t gotten used to technology used  _ anywhere  _ else, but this place is even more advanced! A-and panthers are just waltzing around all over this place!”

 

Barnes then huffed once more, resting his cheek in his hand. “I know Steve wants the old Bucky back,” He admitted,”He wants things to be like they once were… But they  _ never  _ will be. How could it? All of our friends are dead, Hydra changed me.. and I’ve seen… and done.. So, so much I never should have… I never  _ wanted  _ to.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened the slightest bit, his mind taking him back to his time as a prisoner of the Ten Rings. None of the other Avengers seemed to understand what it felt like to be a prisoner.  _ Bucky does…  _ He realized, not even noticing the nickname.

 

Slowly, Tony releases a small whine, lowering his head onto the bench next to Barnes, his chocolate eyes keeping on eye on the man’s pained face. 

 

Unconsciously, Barnes’ hand went to Tony’s head, beginning to gently pet the soft, black fur as he continued,”I just want some peace, y’know? I know that sounds strange to Steve, coming from me… Bur people change. I just want some peace… But I’ll never get it. All because of Hydra. Why doesn’t anyone understand?” 

 

Tony whined again, nudging the man’s leg.  _ I understand… I really do! _

 

Bucky’s saddened face finally turned to him, looking down at the wide brown eyes. “Sorry, panther,” He softly said,”You probably don’t care about any of this-” A loud, angry growl interrupted him, and Bucky couldn’t stop the chuckle escaping him. “Okay, okay, maybe you do care. Either way, thank you for listening.”

 

Tony released a soft snuffle in return, closing his eyes and letting the gentle yet calloused hand continue petting his fur. His eyes slowly closed, allowing himself to relax in front of someone who only a few months ago he had fought. 

 

_Who knew we could have so much in common?_

_  
_

 

— — — — — —

 

“Bucky!”

 

The panther jerked up, as did Bucky when the familiar voice rang through the air. His blue eyes turned, catching sight of a certain blonde super soldier. 

 

To his surprise and confusion, the panther’s ears flattened against his head, lips curling to reveal sharp teeth. A hiss flew from his mouth, but it wasn’t aimed at Bucky. It was aimed at Steve. 

 

The blonde stopped, confused eyes looking towards the creature in confusion. “Uh… What did I do?” He asked. 

 

Bucky shrugged. “I dunno, I don’t speak panther,” He quipped.  _ Although if I had to guess, I’d think that maybe he was listening to what I said..? _

 

Steve frowned, before simply shrugging it off. When he stepped forward again, however, the panther released another loud hiss, tail slapping hard against the ground. The blonde backed off, and nervously said,”W-well… I wanted to let you know that we found Clint’s kids! You should meet them! I’ve been telling them all about you!”

 

Bucky sighed.  _ Of course you have…  _ He thought in annoyance, before deciding that he couldn’t really get out of the situation he was trapped in. His only other option was to keep sitting on a hard bench.  _ I wish this was more a more difficult situation… _

 

Knowing Steve probably wouldn’t let up, Bucky pulled himself to his feet. “Alright, I’ll meet them,” He said,”Go in ahead.” 

 

Steve looked like he wanted to deny Bucky’s request, but then the panther growled loudly once more, and the blonde quickly went back out the way he came.

 

Bucky looked down at the panther, who had calmed down considerably after Steve left. His ears raised once more, chest puffing out happily, and a satisfied huff releasing through his nose. 

 

The ex-winter soldier smirked, and asked,”So, not a fan of Captain America?”

 

Those brown eyes locked with his and, to his surprise, the panther actually shook his head no. Once again, Bucky found himself smiling.  _ What a strange day it’s been… And it’s only ten in the morning! _

 

“Well,” He grunted,”I better get this over with. Then I can actually have some alone time.” 

 

Bucky started walking along, and was once again surprised to see the panther was following him. Strangely enough, he didn’t mind it.  _ It’s nice to have company of someone who doesn’t expect anything of me. _

 

If only he knew who was walking next to him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Tony finally faces the Avengers again... Not that they recognize him.


End file.
